Viva Forever
by Mira White
Summary: Past memories of the Moon Kingdom start coming back to Serena...


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the song "Viva Forever".  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Do you still remember, how we used to be  
Feeling together, believe in whatever  
My love has said to me  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Silver Millenium  
  
Prince Endymion's lips lightly brushed Princess Serenity's.   
The couple stood on the balcony, eluminated by the bright light of  
the earth. It was their one year anniversary, and nothing could ruin  
this night for them. They were too much in love. And only a few   
moments ago Prince Endymion had asked his princess to take his hand in  
marriage.   
  
Princess Serenity stood in her quiet reverie, never wanting   
this moment between them to end. But of course all good things must   
come to an end, for the peaceful quiet of the night was shattered  
by a loud noise in the distance. The princess clutched her lover's arm  
in fear. There had been recent attacks on the other kingdoms of their  
universe. The prince smiled down at the young maiden by his side.   
  
"Nothing to be worried of, Small One. It was only a firework."  
  
Serenity looked up at her prince and returned his warm smile.   
The couple then sat in silence once more as they watched the display  
above, savoring each moment with each other.   
  
Soon the fireworks ended, and somewhere deep inside of her,   
Serenity mustered the courage to say what she had been meaning to say  
for ages.   
  
"Endymion, I feel as if I am one with you. Your soul is my   
soul, your heart is my heart, and your pain is my pain."  
  
"I feel the same way, Love. I couldn't even imagine what my  
life would be like without you."  
  
The couple then shared another kiss, a long passionate one,   
the one that would be their last.   
  
"We're under attack, we're under attack!" a voice called from  
a distant place.   
  
Startled by the words spoken, the kiss broke.   
  
Serenity began to tremble. The moment she had been dreading   
for so long was upon them.   
  
"Shhhhh... It will be alright, Serenity. You'll see, we'll  
defeat them," Prince Endymion whispered.   
  
Even though she knew they were in danger, she believed him.   
He would never lie to her, never.   
  
"I must go now, to fight. Wait for me Serenity."  
  
The princess nodded. She would wait for him. Even if were gone  
for an eternity she would wait for him.   
  
The prince's figure became smaller and smaller in the distance  
as he ran off, sword in hand, enraged by whoever would interupt this  
moment between him and his princess.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Both of us were dreamers  
Young love in the sun  
Felt like my Saviour, my spirit I gave you  
We'd only just begun  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Well, if it isn't pitiful little Princess Serenity?" a   
raspy voice hissed.  
  
Serenity gasped. "Beryl!"  
  
Just as Queen Beryl was about to attack a rose flew out  
of nowhere, cutting her face.  
  
"Ah, Prince Endymion. I can see now why she clings onto you   
like that. I've heard about you, how your powers are so strong. But   
they'll do you no good my dear. You'll be useless agianst the powers   
of MY NEGAVERSE. Why don't you come over to our side, have a taste of   
victory?"  
  
"NO WAY! Like I'd ever join an ugly, twisted old snake like  
you."  
  
Beryl had had enough. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" With a burst  
of energy the evil queen formed a hurricane out of nowhere. It   
sucked the young prince up into it, seperating him from his lover.  
  
"Goodbye, Serenity! I shall always remember you!" he called in  
farewell.  
  
A lone tear graced Serenity's cheek. She began to remember all  
the happy and sad times they had shared. Their dreams for the future.  
  
"NO! This is NOT goodbye! It never will be!" she cried.  
  
Endymion looked on at her in confusion.  
  
"Remember all of our dreams? How we would get married, settle  
down, and rule this kingdom together? Remember that? I won't let it   
end this way, Endymion! I've shared to much of myself with you to let  
it be the end, and now we're just going to let it all go just like   
that? That will never happen! Our love for each other, has only just  
begun, and it will stay strong forever and into eternity!"  
  
And with that, the young princess jumped in the hurricane to   
be reunited with her prince.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Yes I still remember, every whispered word  
The touch of your skin, giving life from within  
Like a love song that I'd heard  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tears slid down the prince's face. No one would ever have done  
something like this just for him, but Serenity had.  
  
"Aishiteru, Usako," he whispered. He touched her face to wipe  
away her tears. His hand graced her forehead, her cheek, her lips. He  
wanted to kiss her, and say the words 'I love you' a thousand times,  
but he knew now was not that moment. Now was the time that they needed  
to defeat Queen Beryl.   
  
"Lend me your power, Serenity."   
  
The girl nodded. In that moment they found a power within them  
that only love could create.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time  
Promises made, every memory saved  
Has reflections in my mind  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The young couple opened up their hearts to each other. They  
let each other's powers flow within their veins, where they created   
the power needed to help defeat the evil queen.   
  
The prince and princess clasped hands. And with the last of   
their strength, they sent an eluminating white light at Beryl. It   
struck her down hard, but not hard enough.   
  
"Promise me, Serenity, that no matter what happens you'll find  
a way back to me."  
  
"Yes, I promise. And you to me?"  
  
"Of course. Your memory will stay with me forever and beyond."  
  
"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Beryl shouted in a rage. With a force   
mightier than the last, she blasted them apart, killing them both  
instantaneously. Crystal tears fell from Serenity's face, as her dead   
body floated in mid-air.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
But we're all alone now, was it just a dream  
Feelings unfold, they will never be sold  
And the secret's safe with me  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Present Day Tokyo  
  
"Come on Serena! You're such a slow poke!" Raye ranted.  
  
The young blond girl sighed in exasperation. She just wasn't   
up to having fun today.  
  
"Hey Meatball Head!" a voice behind her called.  
  
Serena whirled around in a rage at Darien Chiba. "WILL YOU   
STOP CALLING ME THAT ANNOYING NAME!?"   
  
"Ok Meatball Head."  
  
"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID ANTICS! CAN'T ANYONE EVER   
LEAVE ME ALONE? IF IT'S NOT YOU IT'S RAYE!" Serena brought her arm  
back behind her, and then swung forth with a mighty force, hitting  
Darien right on the face.   
  
"I hope you learned your lesson, Mr. Chiba."  
  
Darien was clutching his cheek in pain. "I did," he moaned.  
  
"Good." And with that the young girl turned back around, and  
started walking past her friends. They stood there gaping at what  
their friend had just done.   
  
"Hey Serena, wait up!" Lita ran, panting, trying to keep up  
with Serena's fast pace. Finally, she caught up. "Serena, what's   
wrong? I mean, you just don't seem like yourself today."  
  
Serena sighed once more. "I don't know, Lita. It just feels  
like a piece of me is missing."  
  
Lita gave an encouraging smile. "We all feel like that times.  
But we all get over that."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But it's more than that. I want that void   
inside me to be filled. I don't want to feel empty anymore." And  
suddenly it dawned on her. She knew what was missing from her life. "I  
want love, Lita."  
  
Lita stared at her friend with wide eyes. Never in her life   
had she heard Serena talk about love in such a serious manner. About  
loving Andrew, yes, but Lita knew that Serena was't serious about him.  
  
"I hear it's a wonderful thing, Lita. I want to experience   
it."  
  
"Serena, the time will come when you're ready to love someone.  
Don't rush into things. Let your heart lead the way."  
  
Serena smiled. "I guess you're right, Lita. Thanks." As she   
said these words, she knew. She knew who was missing from her life.  
She broke out into a run towards the direction of the park.  
  
"Where are you going, Serena?"  
  
The young blond looked over her shoulder and called, "I don't  
know, but I'll find out!" She then continued with her journey.   
  
Serena ran and ran and ran, until finally she met up with the  
one she was looking for. She ran into his waiting arms, and hugged him  
with all the strength she could gather. She had been waiting a long   
time for this day.   
  
Darien gently kissed the girl on the top of her head. He was   
so happy, that they had finally found each other. He opened his heart  
and let parts of it unfold into the deep, loving feelings that he had  
only experienced in another lifetime. He opened up to bigger and   
better things.  
  
"Darien, I can't believe all that's happened to us. It seems  
like a whole big fairytale, like a dream..."  
  
He silenced her with a kiss.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hasta Manana, always be mine  
Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever, for the moment  
Ever searching, for the one  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The newly reunited couple sat on a park bench, watching the   
sun set in the distance. Serena snuggled against Darien, his arm   
around her. They never wanted to be apart again, not even for one  
second.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"May I say something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"If we were ever to be seperated again, our love would still  
survive. It grows stronger and stronger each day, with the maturity  
of our lives and the happy and sad times we share. Never let it die  
Darien, never let it die."  
  
"I won't Serena, I won't." He smiled down at the girl, as she  
laid her head back down on his shoulder. He knew that their love was   
the key to everything, that it held a power greater than all the   
forces in the universe combined. No, he would never forget what they  
had. "Viva forever," he whispered.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! Tell me what you think of it! I'm just dying for a response so I know what to work on. I don't care if it's flames! Just review!


End file.
